


Above Average

by Guinevak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Robot Feels, and i think that's beautiful, in droid we don't say I love you, we say "you provide sufficient entertainment value"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevak/pseuds/Guinevak
Summary: K-2 revisits his initial assessment.





	Above Average

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Even at the time, while it had still been necessary to detain-or-terminate, Cassian was the most interesting thing that had happened to K-2SO in 3.72 standard years. Resisting arrest was common; engaging in rational conversation while doing so was not.

He still finds Cassian more interesting than the majority of organic sapients. Cassian converses rationally; his internal logic is faulty (K-2SO has spent many boring nights working on a hotfix) but not, at least, shoddily constructed; he does not tell jokes unless they are funny.

K-2 has explained all this repeatedly, but Cassian never seems to grasp the significance.


End file.
